Heaven and Hell
by yellowMnM12
Summary: While having a meal in his house, Shaggy has a meeting with a strange man that could bring the gang back together and bring back what he wants most. Taking place between the Scooby Doo Scrappy Doo show and Thirteen Ghost of Scooby Doo. This story fills the gap between the two shows, while offering a more realistic look at the characters. Includes alot of Shaphne.


Heaven and hell

Chapter 1

**The timeline for this story takes place in between the Scooby-Doo Scrappy Doo show and Thirteen ghosts of Scooby doo, but is placed in modern age ah la 2014. The story will be more realistic, meaning more realistic reactions and actions from known Scooby doo characters to the ones I have made up for the purpose of this story. Also since Scooby doo and the reluctant werewolf will have severe continuity errors in my story I am considering that movie non-canon, but will use some plot points stated in the movie. ENJOY~~~~~ **

When a strange knocking came from shaggy's door in the middle of the day, the 28 year old man couldn't help but notice how it interrupted his pre-lunch, lunch. He lazily walked through the main hallway of his three story mansion. He passed his trophy case containing three huge trophies and several smaller ones. He chuckled to himself as he remembered winning his first race. A steady smile creped across his face as he looked at the newspaper clipping of the event. He was pretty famous in the racing world now even though he only competed in three major races. He scanned the rest of the newspaper clippings, scoffed at how they spelled "Norville" .. "Narville" and continued reading, stopping at something that made his smile fall quick. "Narville Rodgers was joined by his hyperactive girlfriend, Googie." Oh god, he never meant for their relationship to come this far. Though he did laugh at how they spelled her name wrong too.

Though he has to admit that he owes a lot to Boogie, she almost single handily pulled him out of his slump. So much has happened since the gang split up six years ago. He tried starting over multiple times in the year after that and he tried to leave his past behind him. Though somehow it always caught up, he thought he caught a break when he learned he inherited his uncle's fortune. Turns out some creepy guy was after the money too, though he did meet some pretty funny ghosts. Then there was that creepy school for ghoul's job, though he will admit they grew on him. He and Scooby were supposed to go visit them again. Though he just remembered why they didn't. Scooby died of old age soon after that. It completely destroyed shaggy. He wished dogs could live as long as humans. He even went so far as to try to find a way to bring him back. He spent the next year after that wallowing in self-pity in a bar. He found it funny how he was almost like Max Payne in a way, minus the entire pill popping and gun fights. Well, Googie found him slumped over having a particularly bad hang over one day. They talked and he eventually sobered up and she grew more attached to him even though he never tried coming on to her. Flash forward two years later and he now is a rookie chasing after racing fame, an idea that Boogie drilled in his head. Two years later now back in present day he is known enough to be able to gloss magazine covers.

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard knocking at the door again. He wondered down the hall to the front door as he approached the peep hole he wondered if it was his new jacket Boogie had ordered him … again. As he opened the door he was surprised to find a young adult no more than 18 standing their staring blankly at him. As shaggy took In the dudes features he noticed he came up to his shoulders so he was probably about 5'10, pretty muscular and fit, he clearly shaved his beard and kept it from growing, he had black medium length hair that was mildly curly but he used some type of gel that allowed him to spike up the front of his hair in a manner that reminded shaggy of Shawn Spencer's hair from Psych, one of his favorite shows. He had baby blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Shaggy had to admit he was attractive, if this kid was still in high school Shaggy would put money on the fact that he was probably surrounded by girls. He dressed the part too. He had a long sleeve collared dress shirt on that was clean and perfectly ironed flat, the shirt was plaid with a small checkered pattern. The colors of the shirt were dark blue, black, and white, with the black and white only complimenting the blue and making it stick out more. He had his sleeves neatly rolled up to his elbows and all buttons, buttoned up to the collar. He also wore tighter fitting slim fit khaki pants that hugged his legs closely and could be considered a looser skinny jean. The pants were a darker than normal Khaki color. He wore normal low top polo shoes. The colors matching his shirt, with the top part of his shoes being dark blue, the lettering being black and the outsoles being white.

He must have seen shaggy taking in his appearance and let out a cough.

"Oh yeah, like what's up dude." Shaggy said he also let out a slight cough.

"Are you Mr. Rodgers?" he asked.

Shaggy noted his voice sounded as deep as an 18 year old male voice would sound though he did detect a little bit of a British accent mixed in as well.

"Can I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about." He said bluntly

"Umm sure, come on in." Shaggy determined the guy didn't mean any harm.

He led the guy to the dining room and went to grab two cokes from his fridge. As he came back he noticed the guy looking at his trophy case.

"Nice aren't they?" Shaggy stated as he passed the guy his coke.

"Yes, but it's not what you really do, now is it?" he stated as he opened the can and looked at shaggy.

"What do you mean?" shaggy asked puzzled.

"You used to be part of a larger group known as mystery ink back in the day." The man said as he took a seat.

"Who are you?!" shaggy said becoming more and more confused.

"Obviously no one you know, but I know you, and I need your help." He said bluntly again.

"I asked you who are you?!" shaggy yelled getting irritated.

"Oh god if you want something to call me then I'll go by Dillon." Dillon replied calmly.

"Ok Dillon, listen, those years were a long time ago, I don't do that anymore."

"I thought you would say that … Shaggy … but alas I have something that might change your mind."

"Yeah I doubt that."

"What I'm looking for is something incredibly powerful, and if used incorrectly it could end the world."

"Then why would I help you find it."

"Think of it as a business trade, you help me find it, and I'll reward you immensely." Dillon stated drinking his drink.

"I don't need money." Shaggy replied quickly.

"I wasn't offering money." Dillon stated as a slight grin started creeping up on his face.

"I don't want power either." Shaggy said shaking his head.

"Oh I don't want something as foolish as world domination Shaggy; I merely want to destroy it before someone gets their hands on it." Dillon said with a straight face.

"Ok, say this is all true. What can you possibly offer me that would make me want to help you?" shaggy said pretty much in disbelieve over what he was hearing.

"Not a what, but a who. See this item has great spiritual power; you've seen real ghosts so you know I'm not making this up. I can bring back your dog for good! But you have to help me find it." Dillon said has he started leaning in like this was in a public place and someone could be spying on their conversation.

Shaggy's face dropped…. "…..Scooby?!"

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Let me Know in the Reviews PLEASE :D**


End file.
